Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight the Red String HIATUS
by Winterline of MysticClan
Summary: This story is based off of an old legend I heard that everyone has a red string tied to them and their future wife or husband. In this story, my OC watches from StarClan as Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight separate and does everything she can to get them back together. Will their relationship survive? Read to find out! Rated T for Warriors. (BEFORE BRAMBLESTAR!)


_**This story is based off of an old legend I heard that everyone has a red string tied to them and their future wife or husband. In this story, my OC watches from StarClan as Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight separate and does everything she can to get them back together.**_

 _ **Will their relationship survive? Read to find out! Rated T for Warriors. (BEFORE BRAMBLESTAR!)**_

Prolouge

Brambleclaw stared at the lake before him. Pictures of the last night's Gathering flashing through his head.

* * *

 _"You may know me and my brothers, but I bet you didn't know this!" Hollyleaf mewed, loud and clear._

* * *

Bramleclaw opened his eyes and looked to StarClan, where his "niece" was now. He still couldn't believe what had happened and how _**she**_ lied to him for so long.

* * *

 _"Leafpool is out mother! And Crowfeather, yes! Crowfeather from WindClan is our father!" Hollyleaf was yowling now. The mews of the cats almost drowned out her voice. "They were so embarrassed about the whole thing that they **lied** about us!"_

 _"NO! I have only one mate and one son!" Crowfeather yowled, wrapping his tail around his mate and beckoning his son to come near._

* * *

"How?" Brambleclaw mewed quietly. "How did I not see past that lie?"

* * *

 _"What?! Squirrelflight, is this true?!" Brambleclaw yowled in shock, jumping up from where the Deputies of the other Clans sat._

 _"Y-yes." Squirrelflight mewed. Looking down she said, "I never meant to hurt you! I just-" She was cut short as Brambleclaw jumped her._

 _"YOU LIED TO ME!" He yowled. "How could you?!"_

 _"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Squirrelflight mewled like a kit as she cried._

* * *

A tear slid down Brambleclaw's face as he looked at the water of the lake.

* * *

 _Tears were streaming down the faces of both of them now. Squirrelflight in sadness, Brambleclaw in anger. The cats stared, wondering if this was when Bramblecaw would turn to the dark side. Like his father and brother before him. Firestar stared on in shock._

 _"Was I right?" Firestar thought, "Was I right to let him stay?"_

 _"Brambleclaw, STOP!" Winterline, the Deputy of MysticClan yowled as she knocked Brambleclaw off Squirrelflight. "You're acting just like Tigerstar and Hawkfrost!"_

* * *

Brambleclaw looked up. That sentence had stopped him short. It had saved him from becoming more of a monster.

* * *

 _Brambleclaw stood there, staring at Winterline dumbfounded. Winterline just stared back with a look of surprise and fear on her face that she tried so desperately to hide. Brambleclaw turned his head in time to see Hollyleaf run out of the Gathering, with Jayfeather and Lionblaze on her tail._

 _"I'm sorry..." Squirrelflight mewed as she got on her paws. She slowly padded towards Brambleclaw._

 _"A sorry isn't enough. A sorry won't fix what you've done." Brambleclaw snapped. Winterline gasped a little and padded back a few paces. She looked from Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw and back again._

 _"What are you-?" Winterline started. Before she could finish the sentence, Brambleclaw turned and ran out of the Gathering._

 _No one knew what to do now._

* * *

/^.^\/^.0\/^.^\/^.0\

 **Hey guys! So yup! I'm starting another story. I know I said this story would follow my OC, but I had to follow Brambleclaw this chapter. I will follow my OC next chapter, but I'll also follow cats like Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw from time to time. Just to spice things up, ya know?**

 **QOTD: Were you able to follow any of this chapter?**

 **Welp, I am Winterline of MysticClan and I think my lunch is just around the corner. BYE! :3**

 **-Winterline**


End file.
